Long Lost
by APLwriter1231
Summary: Blaine & Rachel Move to NYC for college. When the White Collar team catch wind of a counterfeit ring at NYU. Neal has to hide the one secret he's kept away from everyone. His baby brother.
1. Prologue

**I have decided to re-edit/re-write and continue this story. Watching the finale of Glee has reopened some inspiration for this story, as well as some surprise favorites and follows I've gotten lately. So, here goes -APL (3/26/15)**

_Got this idea from the news of Matt Bomer guest starring as Blaine's brother on Glee. I got bored in one of my classes and started writing this. Kurt and Finn are not in this story, I don't really care for them. I'm not sure if Blaine & Rachel will become more than friends, that depends on the comments I get about them. _

Long Lost: Prologue

A little boy, no older than eight years, cowered behind his bedroom door. The two most important men in his life were at it again. He couldn't understand what made them so mad at each other all the time, but he knew this was the worst it had ever been. Tears formed in his eyes as he begged for the screaming to stop.

A gruff male voice boomed as he squeezed his eyes tighter and pushed on his ears harder, hoping to drown out the sounds. "You do not get a choice, Daniel. They will not, no, I will not let you leave." A younger voice chimed in as the boy started rocking, his knees pulled up to his chest. "I'm not letting your stupid decisions control my life any more father. You chose to follow this path and I'm choosing to end it. I will never carry blood on my hands the way you do. I will not be the spineless pawn that you are and I will make damn sure he never follows your footsteps either."

The screaming stopped, and the little boy began to relax until he heard a loud thud and something fall onto a table, or counter. The tears started flowing down his face when an irate, hushed voice spoke. "If you walk out of that door, Daniel, do not ever walk back in. If you leave now, you are no longer a part of this family, and you will never carry the Anderson name again." Those words made the boy's breathing hitch. He couldn't believe them.

Suddenly, the door he was sitting behind pushed against his back. Scared, the little boy wiped at the tears still running over his cheeks and stood up. When he looked up, he saw his big brother. The coolest and greatest man he'd come to know. Without hesitation, he threw himself into his big brother and begged him not to go. But, the older man pulled him away, got down to his level and spoke words the little boy would never forget. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. One day I'll come back, I promise. I wish I didn't have to leave you. Please understand I will always be watching over you. I love you, little brother."

His big brother stood up and placed his hands on the little boy's shoulders. Sighing he leaned down and placed a kiss on the shaking boy's head. "Goodbye, Blaine." Then he turned and walked away, for good.

**_Here's the prologue. I decided a new writing style would flow better, and hope everyone like the small tweaks I made. The first chapter should be up tonight as well. (Hopefully) Thanks again for reading and if there are any questions or suggestions I'd love a review -APL_**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Lima

**So here's Part One of Long Lost… enjoy! **

**Okay this is the first re-edited chapter of Long Lost. I hope you enjoy.**

_**** I don't own anything dealing with WC or Glee****_

**_Part One: Leaving Lima _**

Rachel couldn't believe she'd done it. She was actually leaving Lima, Ohio. She wasn't just leaving, she was going to New York. NYADA had accepted her, and best of all her best friend was coming with her. Blaine had been a shoulder to cry on when her relationship with Finn fizzled out and she returned to favor when Kurt found someone else. They'd become inseparable this last year, and now they were taking on the big city together.

Walking into the choir room, she was overcome with emotion. This was the last time she'd be in this room. She walked over to the trophy case and smiled. The memories of all the great times she had with glee club came flooding back and Rachel felt herself overcome with emotion. Then someone cleared their throat. Rachel jumped and turned towards the doorway. "Blaine. Can you believe it? We're leaving in two weeks." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, one more song for old times?" Her eyes gleamed and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course, Berry." He walked her over to the piano and sat down, playing a familiar tune. He started singing and soon Rachel joined in, forgetting where they were until they heard clapping as they finished singing. Blaine looked up and saw his father in the doorway. "Uh, Rach, can we have a moment? I'll meet to in the auditorium with everyone else in a minute." Rachel nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking past Blaine's father with a courteous smile.

Blaine stayed at the piano, his fingers sliding over the black and white keys. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." His voice flowed out through gritted teeth. He looked up at his father with resentment. "You know, you'd think there'd be some thank you's in order, son. I mean I did get you that full ride to NYU. I did put in a good word with the my friends in New York to get you an internship before you even started college." Blaine interrupted him. "I never asked for those things, dad. Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be in politics or law? No, because you refuse to believe anyone can leave the family business. You've forced me to do this, but who knows, maybe I won't have to follow your heinous rules for much longer." Blaine stood up and went to leave. He couldn't be around his father anymore. Before he could step out of the room, Blaine's father grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again. If couldn't already tell, I've made it impossible for you to do anything behind my back, or theirs, while you are in New York. Follow the path I've made for you and you'll survive. Don't and you'll wind up like your brother." The last word spat from his father's mouth in hatred and Blaine saw red. Yanking his arm back he shook his head. "Fuck you." He stormed away before he did anything he knew he'd regret.

Rachel walked into the auditorium and grinned. All the glee club parents organized a farewell party for everyone in the graduating group. There were banners from all the places each member was going and a buffet fit for a king. There was a band playing stage left, and of course, microphones set up stage right. Rachel chuckled until she saw him. Finn was standing with Puck and Sam. She still missed him, everyday, but she also knew that it wasn't meant to be. There were too many differences between them, too much heartache. Rachel turned away from them and saw Blaine walking in. He looked upset, so she intercepted his path to the drink table. "You okay?" Her voiced seeped concern for her friend. Blaine's father was always a touchy subject. "I'm good. Let's just have fun. I'm not gonna let him ruin this night." Blaine plastered a smiled on his face and straightened his bowtie. They looped arms and walked up to their friends and Blaine forgot all about his growing anger and focused on his future in New York, his future as an artist.

**I know there was no White Collar mentioned, yet. But, I promise Neal and the White Collar unit will be making an appearance very soon. Please review if you have question or suggestions on how the story should go I really love input from everyone reading.**

APL- 3-27-2015


End file.
